


Who wants to live forever

by valesweetdreams



Series: Genderbent Week 2019 (Maylor) [4]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, But Regina is the light is her life, Depressed Brianna, F/F, Immortality, Maylor - Freeform, Queen Genderbent Week 2019, Supernatural AU - Freeform, fem!maylor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valesweetdreams/pseuds/valesweetdreams
Summary: Brianna knows she should tell the truth. It’s been five years that they are together, but she still couldn’t bring herself to share her biggest secret to the love of her life. But as Regina is changing, aging, she is not...





	Who wants to live forever

Brianna knows she should tell the truth. It’s been five years that they are together, but she still couldn’t bring herself to share her biggest secret to the love of her life. But as Regina is changing, aging, she is not...

Brianna was born 19th July 1800. 

She grew up in London, in a well-known family. She was quite famous there as she grew up. She composed music, and played as well. Every man in town wanted her, but she wasn’t interested. Actually, she never thought about getting married and having kids, as her family wanted her. 

One day she had a stalked. A guy she never met went to her house and asked her father to marry her, saying that they’ve been seeing each other for some time. Her father, of course, accepted. She was speechless, she knew the society she lived on, of course they would believe in the man and not in her. She wanted to cry, but she couldn’t.

That’s why when the man took her for a walk, that she confronted him. He didn’t say a word. He just took a knife from his shoes… the knife was bright, different from every other Brianna ever saw. And then she felt the knife entering her stomach, it didn’t hurt. She watched in horror as a pool of her blood was forming on the grass. Then she felt a sharp pain, and everything went black.

She was 26 years old.

Brianna woke up in her bad, feeling good. She remembered the moment the man killed her, but she couldn’t feel any of the stabs. At first she thought she was in heaven, but then she saw her parents, talked to them, played the piano, it was like everything was normal.

The man never showed up again. Her father was confused, but she never talked about what happened that day. She became more depressed, rarely left her room and the house. Her mother had to feed her… but when he turned 30, her mother realized something was wrong with her: she wasn’t aging. Her face was the same as the 26 years old Brianna that lived the hell that day. 

Then her father died.

And her mother.

The time was passing and she was still the same.

By the time one century had passed since she was born, she realized she was completely alone in the world. Since she lost her parents, she managed to live, but now what’s the point? So she tried to kill herself.

She woke up in the bathroom floor. 

She knows she is fucked.

So she tried to find some jobs, staying just a couple of years, and then moving again. 

It was in 1968 when she returned to London. And she met Regina.

The blond was the light in her life. She was everything Brianna always wanted. After a year together Brianna was sure she is the love of her life. It is the best period she ever lived. 

Regina plays the drums, and she herself build a guitar. They formed a band and for the first time she had a girlfriend and friends, Melina and Johanna are the bests too. And she is happy.

But then five years passed… and she hadn’t the courage to tell them… to tell Regina. 

And then ten years passed and all of them changed. The other three cut their hairs, they were getting old. But Brianna wasn’t.

She hoped that she could find out why she can’t die and why she never gets old. Maybe she is a supernatural thing… but she will never forgive that man that she never knew the name. At least now she has Regina.

In 1980, she decided to tell the truth. In her 180th birthday… or to the rest her 33rd birthday.

“You are still the same, Bri, we are today more than ten years now and I never found out what you do to always have the same pretty face when I met you.” Regina kisses her. And it is now or never.

“I can’t die.” And she ends up telling everything. “And one day I will lose you too… I’m sorry.”

She thought Regina would left her, and call her a freak. But she stayed. And Brianna decided not to think about what will happen in 40 or 50 years, she decided to enjoy while she is happy. She thinks she deserves it, at least now.


End file.
